


Role Reversal

by Jld71



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Role Reversal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 11:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13099464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Evil little pigs against the good wolf





	Role Reversal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FoxxyGoddess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxxyGoddess/gifts).



> Written for a prompt by foxxygoddess: The Three Little Pigs, 3 Pigs + Big Bad Wolf, Role Reversal(evil pigs and good wolf)

The wolf walked up the path to his home to see the three little pigs scampering around his home. “Hey, what are you doing?” he called to them. 

One of them turned to him and gave him the hoof before they took off, running out of the yard and into the forest.

The wolf walked over to where they had been to see a can of black spray paint and graffiti on the side of his porch. He read it, ‘Suck It Wolf,’ and huffed in irritation. “Evil little pigs,” he yelled after them, knowing they were no longer in ear shot. He picked up the can and threw it away before going inside to get a bucket, soapy water and a sponge to hopefully wash away the mess. 

He’d just managed to scrub away the paint when he hear the sound of breaking glass. He knocked over the bucket of water in his haste to see what had happened. He rounded the corner of his little home to see the pigs out back, throwing stones at his house. “Cut that out!” he yelled at them as he saw the broken window. 

One of the pigs turned around and flashed his squiggly tail at him before they ran off laughing into the woods. “Evil little pigs,” he yelled out at the trees. Now he had to find something to cover up the broken window until he could get into town. 

When he’d boarded up the window, cleaned up the glass and the bucket from earlier, he sat back in his recliner, hoping for some peace and quiet. He’d just put his feet up and closed his eyes when he heard banging coming from the front door.

With a tired sigh, he got up to investigate. He opened the door to find the pigs standing there, holding something that they threw at him, covering him in what he hoped was red paint.

“That’s for eating our cousins!” one of them yelled before they ran down the stairs and to the edge of his yard.

It took him a minute to respond. “I’m a vegetarian! Always have been,” he growled out at them. He watched as they ran off before walking back inside. He tracked the paint, because thankfully it really was paint, from the door to his kitchen where he picked up his phone. He dialed a number and waited for his call to be answered.

“Mrs. Pig? Yes, this is your neighbor, Mr. Wolf,’ he said. “We need to talk about your three little pigs and the damage they’ve done to my home and to me.” He listened as she spoke to him. “Yes, I can be there in an hour. I have to wash the paint off my fur first that they just drenched me with.” He heard shouting from the other end of the phone before Mrs. Pig continued to speak to him. “Of course, I’ll take pictures of the damage. See you then,” he said as he hung up.


End file.
